Wolf of the House of Black
by Kajmakk
Summary: When Adam Black transfers to Hogwarts from America in his fourth year, he learns that adapting to the new surroundings and meeting new people is not as easy at it seemed in the start, especially when others start to judge him because he is a Black. Rough year is ahead of him, Death Eaters are on the move, and Adam himself may not be the man everyone thinks he is.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

**Chapter 1 – The Arrival**

Hogsmeade station was crowded with hundreds of students, most of them dressed in black robes. They greeted each other, walked in a hurry pulling their luggage, pushed each other as they walked, some apologized while others kept to themselves. But one thing was common for all of them. They were excited for a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Adam walked by himself, slowly pulling his luggage as he looked around at hundreds of students that were already seperated to their own groups. He could see different sigils on their robes, signs of their Houses. Adam was dressed in his own robes that he got from his grandfather back at the station in London. Only difference in his robes is that it had no sigil, yet.

All of the students walked in the same direction and Adam was no exception. He scanned the area arround him very carefully. They walked the tiled road, wide that as much as twenty students could walk side by side easily. At the both ends of the road was a forest, covered in darkness so only a first row of the trees was visible. At this time of a day, moon was already rising high on the sky, depriving land from the light of the sun, and the moon itself was hidden behind the omionus dark clouds, which warned of the upcoming rain. Students chatted and laughed as they walked in their groups, which made Adam stand out, as he was the only one who kept to himself and walked alone, causing some curious looks as he was never seen here before.

''Who's that?'' a girl asked behind him. ''I don't know.'' replied another girl. He didn't bother to turn around to see who's asking. Another dozen of curious looks and questions were exchanged between students about Adam as he walked upon the paved road. His gaze was set in front of himself and he never bothered to look at the curious students. And soon, they found themselves climbing on carriages that supposedly led them to Hogwarts. They were black in colour, with headlamps attached in the front. Adam intended to climb one, but as he approached it, a group of four students managed to climb on it before him, exchanging laughs and jokes in the process. One of them, a boy with white-blonde hair exchanged the looks with Adam and raised an eyebrow, probably noticing that he was a new student. Their carriage then started moving and Adam realised that there were no horses that pulled these carriages. If it was a magic or some invisible force, Adam wasn't aware. He spent next ten minutes trying to find a carriage with a free spot. Pushing through the crowd of students that was smaller and smaller with each passing second as students loaded the carriages, Adam managed to find a carriage. He approached it, spotting two girls sitting on it. They saw him approaching and exchanged looks. He put his hand on a wooden construction and used it as a grip to pull himself on the carriage, while holding luggage with his left.

He sat on the opposite side from the girls and caught one of them looking at him. Girl turned her head away nervously the moment their eyes met. The silence was quite awkward.

''I am Adam.'' he said with a smile, ending the awkward silence.

A girl with curly reddish hair, the one who turned her head nervously said ''I am.. Marrieta ..Edgecombe.''

''My name's Cho Chang.'' said a pretty girl with black shiny hair tied to a ponytail sitting next to Marietta, and smiled at Adam, revealing two rows of white teeth. ''I haven't seen you before. What House do you belong to?''

''Neither. I am new around here.'' Adam explained ''I am coming from Ilvermorny in United States.''

Girls seemed surprised by Adam's explanation which made him wonder if the student transfer is a thing around here. All of sudden, carriage started moving, leaving other students behind as it made it's was to Hogwarts.

''So, which House do you two belong to?'' Adam asked curiously, wishing to learn more of Hogwarts, and it's Houses.

Cho opened her mouth to explain but Marietta interrupted her ''We belong to Ravenclaw House. Eagle is the sigil of our House.'' red-haired girl explained and pointed at sigil on her robes. Adam leaned forward to see a sigil of an eagle with wings spread widely on a blue field. He nodded and proceeded to ask another question ''What are the other Houses?''

''There are three others'' Marietta continued ''House Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and _Slytherin_.'' Marietta continued explaining in such a tone as if she was the smartest person in the world, which was quite funny by itself because when she talked, she would look up at something unknown which made both Adam and Cho chuckle. But one thing caught Adam's attention. She said _Slytherin_ with a malice which made Adam wonder why would she hiss the name of that House in such a way.

''Are you just joking with us, or you really didn't know what are Hogwart's Houses?''

Adam shook his head ''I had no idea. I am not exactly from around here as you already know, so I guess it's not that bad. Or is it?''

Girls answered him with a laugh. ''It's good you know now. You don't want to be heard in your ignorance by other students.'' Cho said which made Adam laugh at her words.

''I wonder which house I'll be sorted to.'' he said and sighed, leaning on the back of the carriage and turned his head away from the girls.

They spent the rest of the ride in a quite weak conversation. It was either silence or an awkward conversation but at least Adam wasn't alone and he got some directions. After he said goodbye to girls, he proceeded to walk a the rest of the path towards Hogwarts alone, as Cho and Marietta were lost in the mass of Ravenclaw students Adam dared not to approach. There was considerably smaller number of students now and it Adam started to feel unease walking in the dark alone. As he walked, he spotted a tall man, with a shoulder-length black hair, dressed in black robes standing in front of the steps that lead into Hogwarts as if he was waiting for someone. Adam felt uneasy as his penetrating eyes gazed upon him.

''Headmaster is waiting for you. Follow me.'' man spoke in a soft, contained voice with several pauses and turned around to walk the steps just as Adam approached him to be a few paces distance away form him, which made him stop in his track of surprise. After looking at his back for several seconds, boy followed the man up the stairs, through several corridors and finally to a round stairs that started turning around as they stepped on, leading them upwards, in front of a large closed doors which opened as man in black robes and Adam approached it, revealing a large office with a two persons inside. Adam recognized Albus Dumbledore, a headmaster of school, and walked inside quite insecurely, followed by that man that led him here.

''Thank you, Severus.'' headmaster said to a man that led Adam here and smiled at him. He was tall, thin and seemed very old, with silver hair and beard so long it could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice.

''Welcome, Adam. I hope you find Hogwarts to your liking.'' Dumbledore greeted and walked towards Adam.

''Thank you, headmaster.'' boy thanked simply in a low voice and looked at the older woman with a pointy hat standing behind him. She seemed kind judging by the look, but Adam has learned that a book shouldn't be judged by it's cover a long time ago.

''Did you travel well? Was there any trouble along the road?'' old man asked to which Adam simply replied ''No, sir. There weren't any problems. I traveled well.''

''How is your grandfather?'' headmaster asked another question and placed his hand at Adam's shoulder, leading him to take a seat at opposite side of his desk ''I presume he's still having a trouble with that Hungarian Horntail he's been training?''

Adam took a seat and chuckled at Dumbledore's question, which reminded him how dangerous his grandfather's work actually is. He was a trainer of dragons, after all. Two months ago, Dumbledore visited them in Boston where Adam had the opportunity to meet him for the first time. There, headmaster of Hogwarts made a proposition that Adam should resume his education at Hogwarts, where both of his parents graduated and to be closer to his home. Adam's grandfather Arthur had some objections at first, but he agreed in the end, for reasons unknown to Adam. Dumbledore and his grandfather talked in private and boy had no knowledge about their conversation.

''He's managing.'' Adam answered Dumbledore's question ''Headmaster, I talked to some students about Houses of Hogwarts.''

''And you wonder which one you'll be sorted to?'' Dumbledore asked-answered. ''You shouldn't have to worry about that, my boy. You'll be placed in Hogwart's equivalent of Wampus, which is the House of Godric Gryffindor, or if you like it shortly, House Gryffindor.''

Adam smiled. While he was feeling quite uncomfortable at Hogwarts for it's a new surrounding, new people, no friends, at least this soothes him. Wampus is a Ilvermorny's house that represents the body of a witch or a wizard, and is a house of great warriors. If House Gryffindor is anything like that, Adam will be happy.

''Now Adam, I'd like you to meet professor McGonagall.'' Headmaster introduced him to a woman behind with a pointy hat which nodded her head and approached him.

''I am professor Minerva McGonagall and head of House Gryffindor.'' she introduced herself kindly with a warm smile ''Follow me now, I will lead you to the common room of your House.''

Adam looked at headmaster for one last time, only to see him pulling several scrolls from his desk to examine them, before standing up to follow professor McGonagall who was already on her way out of the office. Walking towards the common room, Adam found himself surprised when he saw the moving stairs in the corridors for the first time. More amazed than surprised, actually. There wasn't anything like this back at Ilvermorny, and yet, after learning so much of magic and how it works, some things like these moving stairs at Hogwarts still surprised Adam.

 _I love magic,_ boy thought with a smile as he stepped on the stairs carefully, but not before looking beneath himself. Fall from stairs would be fatal, causing Adam to be alerted as he stepped on them for the first time.

''Professor McGonagall.'' Adam addressed her, and she turned her around to face him as she stood higher on the stairs than him ''What are students of House Gryffindor like?''

She chuckled at his question and answered ''Don't worry, Adam. They are all good children, you'll make friends in no time.''

 _I hope so,_ Adam thought and looked away. He never wanted or liked to be alone, yet somehow, even during his life in America, he always felt lonely. Lonely even though he had a lot of friends in Ilvermorny wizarding school. He felt certain emptiness inside him, as if he didn't belong there.

Stairs stopped moving and a student and a professor continued their way towards the common room, exchanging few questions in the process. The Gryffindor common room was located in one of the towers of the castle, Gryffindor's Tower to be more precise. It's entrance was located on seventh floor guarded by the painting of the Fat Lady, who was garbed in a pink silk dress. Supposedly, she permits entrance only if give the correct password, which was changed regularly. After professor McGonagall gave the correct password, the entrance to the common room was revealed, and two walked inside. They walked through a small tight corridor, whose end revealed a large room, with a fireplace in the middle and two large staircases leading up to boys' and girls' dormitories. The walls were lined with numerous portraits, large windows were covered with long red curtains. Dozens of students were gathered at the center of the common room, sitting on comfortable couches and hanging out, while others walked upstairs to their dormitories pulling their things. When professor McGonagall made herself visible, walking and talking and all other sorts of activities stopped, as head of the house was about to make an announcement.

''Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts. I'd like to make an announcement.'' she exclaimed, catching everyone's attention ''As you know, during your schooling, the exchange of students between wizarding schools is a rare sight. It only happened a couple of times in known history.'' Everyone looked at her with interest and some even with confusion. Professor turned her head and looked at Adam, who stood several paces behind her, hidden in darkness of the stone corridor.

''Come here, Adam.'' she ordered him and gestured it with her right hand. Adam approached her carefully, causing suspicious looks from the students below, his fellow Gryffindors, who exchanged whispers with each other.

''Silence.'' McGonagall ordered and whispering was replaced with silence and everyone looked at her impatiently, awaiting for an introduction. Their eyes were focused on Adam which made him shift in his place. McGonagall put her hand on Adam's shoulder and continued ''He is a former student of Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and Wizardry who will continue his magical education here at Hogwarts. I hope you'll prove yourselves a true Gryffindors and help him to fit in at Hogwarts. Introduce yourself now, Adam.''

Adam closed his eyes and sighed, taking a step forward. All eyes in the common room were focused on him. They were all awaiting his introduction. It was so strange now. He was all alone. But it was a new beginning, an opportunity to finally get some answers. And that is an opportunity he is going to take.

''My name is Adam Black.''

 _XXX_

Good day everyone and welcome to my fanfiction. I took some time to explore the Harry Potter fictional world and studied it specifically for this story, and hence I already have in mind what this story is going to be like, as well as it's characters and the rest. Even though this is a fanfiction, I'll try my best to stay true to J.K. Rowling's world (and I'd also like to thank her for providing us with such a beautiful world), but I'll still make little changes for my own story.

And for the end, I'd like to apologise for any grammar mistakes you may find while reading as English is not my native language, and most of all, I'd like to thank you for taking your time to read my story.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Feast and the Goblet

**Chapter 2: The Feast and the Goblet**

All students were gathered in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. It was the main gathering area, located off the Entrance Hall. From what Adam could see, this was a hall for special events, such as the Sorting ceremony and several others. Hall was large enough to hold every student, as well as main staff and guests. It had tall walls that reach up to the ceiling, which was covered in floating candles and enchanted to look like the night sky above. At the front of the hall was the staff table, which was designed to house entire Hogwarts staff. In the center of the table was a trone chair where the Headmaster Dumbledore sat. In fact, Hall was so large that with four long tables where students from every house sat and filled it nearly to the last place. Thousand or more students nearly filled the Great Hall with ease, which alone is a margin of it's greatness. There were small windows around the side of the hall, and a large one behind the staff table where the light shines through, and a podium carved with an owl in front of headmaster's chair, where they make their announcements.

 _Who is that boy? He is Black? Is he a relative of that murderer Sirius Black?,_ were just a few of many questions that Adam overheard from other students still ringed in his head. Too many questions at once. Too much attention for a start, not something Adam hoped to achieve on his first day. Everyone still eyed him suspiciously and with alert, as if he was a mass murderer who only awaits for a chance to be unleashed and eat them all alive. Maybe it was because he is Black? Students from the House Slytherin on the other hand, examined him with interest, but also disgust, while Gryffindors tried to be friendly, some more, some less. There was that boy with round glasses, that Adam caught staring at him with interest several times, often whispering something to his firey haired friend and a girl with a bushy brown hair across the table. It was awkward at first, but it turned to be quite annoying in the end. He was seated at one of the four long tables with his fellow Gryffindors, where he had the opportunity to meet some of them as some of them talked politely with him while others were too busy eating. Adam himself didn't have much of an apetite.

''My name's Seamus Finnigan.'' Announced with a smile boy with short brown hair from the other side of the table and offered his hand. Adam nodded and took his hand ''Adam Black.''

Suddenly, the eyes of the other students in close proximity were turned towards them. Seamus is having a conversation with a new student. _That must be so insanely interesting to gather everyone's attention,_ Adam thought annoyed.

''So, can you tell me what's Ilvermorny like? I've only heard of it, I don't know much.'' Seamus asked as he leaned a bit forward to Adam. Tall, black boy confirmed his question as he asked as well ''Yeah, what's Ilvermorny like?''

Adam sighed at the question, gathering his memories trying to describe it best he could before another wave of questions fell upon him as another dozen of students suddenly became interested in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ''What are Ilvermorny's Houses? How is the sorting done? Why did you leave Ilvermorny? Is it better than Hogwarts? Do you play Quidditch in Ilvermorny?''

Questions stunned Adam, who was left speechles. ''Bloody hell, shut up all of you!'' ordered a Gryffindor boy with fiery red hair and freckled face, the same one who sat next to that boy with round glasses some ten paces away from Adam on the opposite side of the table, resulting in complete stall of question assault. ''One at the time.''

Adam smiled and nodded at boy with firey hair and turned to curious students to answer their questions ''All right, first things first. Ilvermorny is much like Hogwarts. It's a castle, although Hogwarts is bigger. It has four Houses just like Hogwarts. I was a member of House Wampus, which is as headmaster Dumbledore said, just like Gryffindor. The rest are Horned Serpent, Thunderbird and Pukwudgie. And yes, we do play Quidditch in Ilvermorny.''

Everyone listened keenly as Adam answered questions that were bestowed upon him ''I learned that sorting here is done with a Sorting Hat. It's quite different in Ilvermorny. When a student starts education in Ilvermorny, he steps on a Gordian Knot...''

''What's a Gordian Knot?'' asked all of sudden a little boy, probably first year, that sat next to Seamus, interrupting Adam causing others to give him mean looks and provoking Seamus' reaction ''Shut up, Nigel!''

Adam laughed at this and continued with a smile ''Gordian Knot was a knot impossible to untie, at least according to Greek legend. Anyway, students would step on a Gordian Knot on the floor in the centre of the entrance hall with large wooden statues of the mascots for the four houses facing them. And then, statues react if they want a student in their houses and that's how the sorting is done in Ilvermorny.''

What resulted after Adam's explanation as a dozen of nods and a loud _Oh!_ of some students, as well as some comments on how much different it is than at Hogwarts. ''Anything else?'' Adam asked Gryffindors, now more prepared for the upcoming wave of questions. They wasted no time and opened their mouths to ask before they were interrupted by headmaster who tapped his glass of wine and walked up to the podium, catching everyone's attention.

''Now that we are all settled and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement.'' Dumbledore exclaimed with his powerful voice, only thing which could be heard in the Hall at the moment ''This castle will not only be your home this year, but a home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen...''

Dumbledore's speech was interrupted as doors of the Great Hall opened, letting in an older man wearing an old black coat who ran across the Hall in such a manner it was funny to watch as he resembled a penguin the way he ran. He ran to headmaster stopping right beside him, and whispered something to him. Then he ran back out of Hall after Dumbledore whispered something back to him. Old man caused a good number of laughs and whispers in the Great Hall.

''You see...'' Dumbledore sighed and continued ''...Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament!''

Announcement caused even more whispers and impressions amongst the students but Dumbledore wasn't finished.

''The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete.'' he explained with a bright face when his expression suddenly turned into a grim one ''Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted.''

Once more, whispering amongst the students continued and they plotted with each other how are they going to participate in the Tournament ignoring Dumbledore's warning. As for other two schools which are going to participate, it was now clear to Adam why they are here, as he witnessed their arrival in the yard with the rest of the student. Flying carriage and a ship that had risen from the river were quite a sight to see.

''Please!'' Dumbledore spoke again, causing utter silence ''Welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime.''

Doors leading into the Great Hall opened, revealing students of Beauxbatons Academy. Girls of Beauxbatons walked in, in a three rows with exception of first two girls who walked in together. Their blue uniforms were a striking sight to the eyes along with it's blue hats. They walked in perfect synchronization through the center of the Hall, stopping several times, turning to one side of the Hall or the other to reach out with their hands to the students and let out a sigh with their melodic voices. As they approached the staff table, girls stopped to let out a hundreds of butterflies surprising everyone in the Hall, and ran diagonally of each other as their Headmistress followed behind. It was a tallest woman Adam has ever seen, like a giant. Madam Maxime walked slowly in her brown fur coat which prompted Seamus to comment ''That's one big woman.''

Not a moment after Seamus' comment, a girl that walked by Headmistress in leotard did gymnastic backflips towards the staff of Hogwarts while another girl danced ballet which the two girls ended in a bow to their Headmistress as Dumbldore approached her and took her by hand, leading her forward and kissing her hand. A loud clapping erupted as girls of Beauxbatons Academy finished their choreography added with whistles and shouts. Adam himself joined the clapping as their choreography even though it was not his thing, it was quite amazing in it's own way. Not long after Beauxbatons' choreography, Headmaster of Hogwarts climbed on podium once again to announce another school, while Beauxbatons settled themselves at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore raised both his hands, ordering silence ''And now our friends from the North! Welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff!''

Doors of the Great Hall opened once again, and Durmstrang Institute started it's routine. Students of Durmstrang walked in two rows carrying their staffs, producing sparks as they hit the stone floor with it. They would hit the floor twice with one hand before switching the staff to another hand, with which they would do the same. Routine lasted halfway to the hall, after which several students in the fronts of the row dropped their staffs and sprinted towards Dumbledore, doing backflips similar to the Beauxbatons girls, although much less elegant and much more agressive. As they did their choreography, the rest of Durmstrang students formed a circle around them, and awaited for the arrival of their Highmaster, who made his presence known as he walked into the Hall with a furious face in a hurry as if he's going to strike someone distinguishing himself from others by his white coat, while Durmstrang students wore brown coats. Two students followed in his steps, actually one was in front while other followed from behind. Highmaster approached his students, and two of them used their wands to mark the end of the choreography with a firey snake or a dragon, perhaps? Adam couldn't comprehend – which circled around them and formed Durmstrang sigil in unison. Dumbledore and Karkaroff greeted each other with a hug, and Durmstrang students were seated with Slytherins while Karkaroff joined the rest of the staff at their table alongside Beauxbatons' Headmistress. Their choreography was greeted with a large clapping just as Beauxbatons' one, only this time boys clapped even harder for this was their thing. Some clapped because of choreograhpy, while others clapped for Viktor Krum, Seeker for Bulgarian National Quidditch team and student of Durmstrang who walked in front of Highmaster Igor Karkaroff.

Feast that followed was a pleasant affair. Adam spent good hour talking and meeting with some others Gryffindors. He met Seamus' best friend, Dean Thomas as well as girl with fiery red hair, Ginny Weasley, who was a sister to that boy who silenced everyone when they attacked Adam with their questions. They talked about Quidditch World Cup finals that was held just a few days ago between Ireland and Bulgaria. Ireland emerged as winners, but it was a close match. Being a big fan of Quidditch, Adam regreted not being able to go to the finals. Ginny's twin brothers, Fred and George, joined the conversation and bragged about how they are experts for Quidditch, and cracked jokes mocking their brother Ronald - the same guy who saved Adam from thunderstorm of questions – for he is a fan of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian seeker. They were quite funny, and Adam laughed at several occasions. Good hour passed pretty quickly, and everyone was eating and drinking, and overall enjoying the feast in the Great Hall.

''Attention please!'' Albus Dumbledore paused the feast yet once again as he reached the podium, standing next to the jewelled casket whose top reached well over Dumbledore's head. ''I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory...''

Just the sound of _eternal glory_ made Adam feel funny in his stomach ''...that's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, a student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, Ministry had seemed fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch.''

Just as Dumbledore announced the man who showed himself as he walked into the Great Hall from back doors, the enchanted ceiling that showed the night sky suddenly turned into a thunderstorm, resulting in terrified screams of the students. Adam himself froze in fear from the sound of a thunder, and couldn't move an inch. Cold sweat dropped down his forehead and he barely held himself together. Then, just as it started, thunderstorm ended, not on it's own but by the hand of another man who walked inside through the back door. He caused whispers in the whole Hall as he approached the staff table. The way he walked was obvious giveaway that he had a trouble walking, and he carried a large stick that was either his weapon or just a stick that helped him walk. From distance, he seemed strange, but Adam couldn't see the details.

''Are you okay, Adam?'' Ginny, who sat nest to Adam, leaned towards him and asked ''Your face is pale and sweating.''

He just looked at her and smiled insecurely ''Don't worry about me. I'm okay.'' He couldn't admit he was afraid of thunders. As long as he could remember, Adam has been afraid of storms. It was something that was driving him crazy. No matter what his grandfather did, it could not help with the fear.

''Who is he?'' Adam asked Ginny about the man who ended the storm to which girl replied ''I'm not sure, but I think it's Mad-Eye Moody.''

''Mad-Eye Moody?'' Adam whispered-asked with caution as he asked, trying not to gather attention to himself once again.

''Dark wizard captor.'' explained Ginny's brother, Ronald to his friend that sat next to him, but loud enough for everyone to hear ''He's filled up half of Azkaban. He's supposed to be mad these days.''

Well, that explains some things. He indeed looks like a madman from distance even though Adam couldn't examine the details. Dumbledore welcomed him and exchanged few words before returning to the podium and jewelled casket with Mr. Bartemius Crouch.

''After due consideration, the Ministry has conlcuded that for their own safety no students under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final...'' Mr. Crouch adressed the students which turned into a large protest by the latter as they shouted insults and mocked the decision. Weasley twins were the loudest, prompting the Headmaster of Hogwarts to shout angrily ''Silence!''

Protests have stopped just the way the started, and both Dumbledore and Crouch seemed angered and annoyed by student's rude behavior. Adam was not amongst protesting students, but he sympathized with them. He partially understood the decision of the Ministry. They wanted to make the Tournament safest as possible, to avoid grave injuries and even worse than that, deaths. Even though, the thought of being a participant on a tournament such as Triwizard Tournament would make everyone's heart race.

As the masses calmed down, Dumbledore used his want to remove the jewelled casket, revealing the stone goblet which erupted blue flames from it's top, causing many comments from impressed students.

''The Goblet of Fire!'' Dumbledore exclaimed proudly ''Anyone wishing to submit himself to the Tournament, need write their name to the piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour of Thursday night. Do not do so lightly!'' Headmaster warned with a hard face, which alone made Adam realised the weight of the Tournament and a burden participants must carry.

''If chosen, there is no going back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.''


	3. Chapter 3 - The House of Black

**Chapter 3: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

In the boys' dormitory, Adam unpacked his luggage and sorted it out, clothes being placed in a small wardrobe, his other personal things in a chest in front of the bed where he slept and so on. He shared room with nine more boys, amongst which were Seamus, Dean, Ronald and that boy with round glasses. Their room was a round in shape with stone bright walls decorated with several portraits. Beds were placed along the walls forming the circle, with red and gold sheets, the color of Godric Gryffindor. As Adam took off his robes, which now had a Gryffindor sigil on it, he sat on the bed and looked through the small window right above the pillow, lost in thought. New school, Triwizard Tournament, homeland. If anything, this year is not going to be like previous ones.

''Hey, Adam.'', Ronald said as he approached him, and Adam turned his head to fiery boy, returning to the real world from his thoughts ''Hey, Ronald.''

''You can call me Ron. Everyone does.''

Adam nodded his head ''All right, Ron. Did you need something?''

Ron sat at the bed next to Adam and acted as if he was trying to tell him a secret ''I saw some Slytherins eyeing you back in the Great Hall.''

Adam wasn't surprised by this, as he by now got used to it ''What about it? Everyone is doing that lately.''

''It means they either want something from you, or they want to hurt you.'' said out of nowhere the boy with round glasses as he appeared standing in front of them. Adam couldn't not see his green eyes and whatsoever, the scar on his forehead. This can mean only one thing. He can be only one boy.

''Harry Potter.'' the Boy who lived introduced himself and offered his hand. Adam waited for a moment but two boys shook their hands in the end ''Adam Black. So what did you mean by what you said about Slytherins, Harry?''

Potter looked around himself as if he was making sure nobody is eavesdropping and crouched in front of Adam and Ron ''You can ask anyone in Gryffindor if you don't believe me. Hell, not only Gryffindor, but any other House. They are bullies, and they especially tend to bully Gryffindors if they can. On the other hand, if they're not bullying someone, they often try to use him for their own gain.''

Adam smiled, to which Ron and Harry replied with exchanging looks ''I can defend myself, don't worry. Don't underestimate me.''

Harry chuckled and looked away for a second ''I'm not saying you can't.'' he then stood up and made a step backwards ''But what is one Gryffindor against twenty Slytherins?''

Harry Potter turned around and walked away without waiting for an answer. Even if he underestimated Adam, he was right, and Adam couldn't deny it.

''That's why I wanted to warn you, Adam. You're one of us now.'' Ron explained and his friendliness for a moment surprised Adam who smiled at Weasley ''Thanks, Ron.''

First class of the new year was Defense against the Dark Arts, and professor was no one else but Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the man who calmed the enchanted sky in the Great Hall just a night ago. _Rough start of a new year,_ Adam thought as he looked at the man himself, who has written his name on the blackboard and introduced himself to the students. In the class, students from all four Houses were present, seated at a neatly distributed tables, and each of them kept quiet, and with good reason. Moody looked like a strict man, the one on whose bad side you don't want to be. He was a former Auror who somehow ended up as the professor in Hogwarts.

''When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach.'' Moody started his class as he gazed upon the students with a threatening face. ''But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?''

''Three, sir.'' a girl with bushy brown hair spoke. From what Adam has heard from another students, her name was Hermione. She was sitting at the table on the right side from Adam and she was practicaly right beside him.

''And why are they so named?''

Hermione's face gave away she didn't like the direction this class was going in, although Adam didn't bother it. ''Because they are unforgivable. The use of any of them would...''

''Would end you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct!'' Moody exclaimed in irritated voice as he wrote _Unforgivable_ on the blackboard with such ugly letters it was almost unrecognizable. ''Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these Curses do. I say different! You need to see what you're up against! You need to be prepared!''

His threatening and scary change of attitude stunned everyone in the classroom, and his overall presence was definitely overwhelming for some.

''You need to find another place to put your chewing on besides another side of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!''

Seamus, who was sitting with Adam and tried to stick the bubblegum underneath the table froze in a second, and both him and Adam couldn't understand how could have Moody seen him.

''No way...'' Seamus whispered to Adam ''Old man has eyes at the back of his head.''

Suddenly, Moody turned around and threw the chalk he used to write on the blackboard at Seamus. It his the table, cracking in two and bouncing off on the floor. ''And ears across classroom!''

There were no more comments, no more by Seamus or everyone else. All of this was a little bit funny to Adam and he held it inside trying not to laugh. Moody approached Harry's and Ron's table and from this distance, Adam could see his fake prosthetic eye and a face covered in scars, two or three of them going through the entire length of the face. ''So, which Curse should we see first? Weasley!''

''Yes?'' Ron answered in a scared voice and backed away in his chair from Moody.

''Stand!''

Ron catiously and slowly stood up and Moody ordered him to tell a Curse. Ron spoke in a low voice, and Adam could barely recognize what he said ''My dad did tell me about one.. the Imperius Curse.''

''Ah, yes. Your father would know all about that. The Ministry had a quite problem with it a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why.'' Moody explained and walked away to his desk. Adam could see why he had a trouble walking. It was because of his prosthetic leg. He was standing above many of the glass jars whose contents were either worms or insects. He opened one and pulled out an insect that Adam from distance recognised as a spider. Seeing the spider, Ron's expression changed more so than the expression of other students, but it was obvious that many felt uncomfortable in class. Moody held the spider in his palm and pulled out a wand, pointing it at the insect. _Engorgio_ was the name of the spell he used on it, enlarging the spider to the size of an open fist.

''Imperio!'' Mad-Eye casted the Unforgivable Curse on the insect and moved it on Dean's table, to which boy responded with staring at spider with surprise more so than with a fear after which Moody sent the spider flying across the classroom, landing it on fat Slytherin boy's head. Poor boy reacted with fear and covered his face with his hands af if it would help him. Half of the students were terrified while other half found it quite funny, and laughed loudly. Harry and Ron as well as half other Gryffindors found it hilarious to see a Slythering terrified to death, and Adam was among them. Even those that laughed, though, changed their expression when Mad-Eye sent spider crawling on their heads and bodies as well and laughed loudly in doing so. However, overall chuckles and laughs stopped when Moody returned the spider to his hand after he was done with playing. ''Dozens of witches and wizards claimed they've aided You-know-who's bidding under the effect of Imperius Curse. But here's the catch. How do we sort out the _liars_?''

Moody then asked for a second Curse. Many of the students raised their hands, Hermione being among them. A boy sitting with Dean stood up insecurely, just as or even more than Ron.

''Longbottom, is it?'' Moody asked to which tall black haired boy replied with a nod ''Professor Sprout said you have an aptitude for herbology.''

Neville was silent for a few moments before speaking up ''There is a.. a Cruciatus Curse.''

Longbottom's answer caused an intriguing reaction from Moody. It looked as if he was relieved to hear the name of the Curse Neville named and called him to his desk to show him how it works. Moody explained the nature of the Curse with a simpe _a torture curse._ Pointing his wand at the spider on the table, Mad-Eye proceeded to cast _Crucio_ on the insect which literally cried in pain. It was an unpleasant sight for everyone in the classroom except for Moody. But Neville seemed to be taking it far worse than every other student in the classroom. Tension was slowly getting unbearable, and Adam wondered how is Neville able to hold it together at all.

''Stop it!'' Hermione shouted at the professor ''Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!''

Going on with the Curse for another several seconds, Moody stopped and turned his head to Hermione. Taking the spider in his palm yet again, Moody walked to Hermione's table, right next to Adam, who felt his threatening presence from this distance. _I don't like this man_ , he thought. There was something odd about his presence other than being threatening.

''Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, miss Granger?'' he asked her placing the tortured insect on her book. Hermione's eyes watered and she barely held the tears. She just shook her head to his question, trying to hold it together.

''No? Avada Kedavra!'' the name of the third Curse was spoken and a jet of green light flew from Mad-Eye's wand towards spider, killing it instantly upon impact. Adam looked at the dead insect with his eyes widened, but he wasn't the only one. No one was laughing. No one was talking. Moody left everyone speechless.

''A killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it.'' Mad-Eye explained to the stunned students and approached Harry Potter who looked up and met Alastor's threatening eyes ''And he is sitting in this room.''

The air in the room suddenly became heavier and Adam couldn't imagine how it feels for Harry at the moment. Moody pulled a small bottle from his pocket and took a loud gulp before resuming his class.

The best part of Moody's class was it's end. Most of the students walked out of the classroom in a hurry, in their small groups. Adam walked out with Harry and Ron, until they caught up with Hermione which Adam got to meet for the first time. Four of them commented Moody's lessons as they walked downstairs in the tower where class was being held, lessons which Ron justified with a reason being that even though it felt terrifying to be in the same room as Mad-Eye, he has literally looked evil in the eye, and it has scarred him for life, not just physically but mentally as well. Four of them found themselves in the yard. It was middle of the day, and the sun, or rather traces of sun, since it was hidden behind grim clouds, still provided the day with the light.

''Tonight is the champion selection, guys.'' Ron exclaimed excitedly. ''I can't wait to see who the champions will be. I bet it's going to be Viktor Krum from Durmstrang.''

Harry laughed at his best friend and mocked him ''Here we go with again. Are you in love with him, Ron?''

''Shut up, Harry.''

They all laughed at this as they walked until Adam said ''I'm off. See you tonight in the Great Hall.''

Harry, Hermione and Ron stopped in their tracks and turned to the Black boy. ''Aren't you going to see who is going to place their name in the Goblet of Fire?'' asked Hermione.

Adam just waved away with his hand and shook his head ''I don't know anyone anyway. So it's all the same to me. I'll see you tonight.'' he told them and walked away in different direction, up the stairs to the first floor, into the library. It was a huge room that contained tens of thousands books. After walking deeper inside the library, Adam felt as if he was in the maze and he had a feeling that he's going to get lost inside it. In the middle of the library was a librarian's desk. Adam approached it only to see a young woman with tidy black hair tied in a bun sitting on chair inspecting several ledgers at the time. Her most striking physical attribute was that she looked like an underfed vulture. Her skin was parchment-like and her cheeks were sunken. Her face was shrivelled, and she had an unflattering hooked nose. Her face could be best described as irritable-looking.

''Excuse me.'' Adam said as he approached her ''Miss..?''

''Madam Irma Pince.'' she introduced herself in a just as irritable voice ''And what do you need, young man?''

Adam looked around himself at large, tall shelves that contained thousands of books, before turning to librarian to answer ''Do you, by any chance, have a book that contains the history of House of Black?''

Madam Irma raised an eyebrow and looked at the ceiling lost in thought, as if she was trying to remember something. ''There is a book you seek right here in the library. It's called _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._ May I know why do you seek a book such as that one?''

''It's personal, madam.''

''Very well, suit yourself, young man. I'll bring it to you.'' she said and stood up, walked around her desk and past the Adam, and she stopped suddenly, turning towards Adam, pointing her thin finger at his face ''Don't touch anything while I'm away, young man. I won't warn you twice.'' and she stormed off in distance, while Adam just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he waited for her return.

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ was a large book, consisting of several hundreds pages. It consisted of the history of the House of Black itself, and Adam was surprised to see that it's roots lie well into the medieval age. Other than history of the House, contents of the book included family tree of the House which was especially interesting to Adam. Family tree was on the last pages of the book, and Adam was interested only in the most recent one. The illustration of the family tree was skillfully made and Adam read the names all the way down to the bottom, as the tree shrank with each generation. Last names he read were Sirius and Regulus Black, sons of Orion and Walburga Black. They had no children according to family tree. It made Adam feel heavy in his chest, and he cluched the skin around his heart knowing his name isn't on the family tree. Even though this may be an old book, it's visible that the names on the family tree were added with the years as the oldest names were not even recognizable by now. Adam sighed heavily and closed the book, realising he's been reading it for the past hour.

''Adam?'' he heard a familiar melodic voice speak out to him. He turned his head to see Cho standing behind him in her Ravenclaw uniform holding two books in her hand. ''Hey, Cho.''

''Are you okay? You look sad.'' girl with the black shiny hair asked with concerned face.

Black raised an eyebrow and realised his eyes were actually watering. He turned his head away and wiped tears with his sleeve and stood up, collecting the book from the table.

''I'm okay, Cho.''

Two of them began walking together towards the exit. ''So, do you like Hogwarts?'' she asked him holding her books with both her hands as two of them slowly made progress to the librarian's desk.

''It's not _that bad._ '' Adam cracked a joke and two of them smiled ''I have to say, I had a rough start with that new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. The Mad-Eye Moody.''

Cho made a grimace ''Oh, I've heard about him and the class he held. You're in the same class as Harry, then?''

Adam nodded his head and as two of them walked past some students from Ravenclaw House sitting at the nearby table, he heard whispers, and turned his head to look at them, to which they turned their heads away after they stared long enough.

''Ignore them.'' Cho said with a smile ''Transfer student is just a rare sight here at Hogwarts, that's all.''

Adam frowned and turned his head away ''Maybe that's not the problem.''

''What do you mean?''

Adam turned his eyes to Cho, who was confused by his statement ''Maybe it's not because I am a transfer student. Maybe, it's because my last name is Black.''

They reached librarian's table by now and paused their conversation. Cho returned her two books while Adam asked if he could keep the one he borrowed for a couple more days, so he has time to read it whole. After some convincing, Madam Irma Pince let him keep book but under one condition. He mustn't rip, tear, shred, bend, fold, deface, disfigure, smear, smudge, throw, drop, or in any other manner, mistreat, or show lack of respect towards the book. The same condition/warning was written inside the book. _What an annoying woman,_ Adam thought irritated as he turned away to walk out with Cho. As they made their way out, Cho stopped and asked him ''What do you mean because you're Black?''

Adam sighed and turned to her ''You know, I feel really stu...''

''Cho!'' Marietta shouted from other side of the corridor as she ran to her best friend, prompting both Adam and Cho to turn their heads to her.

''Hi, Adam.'' Marietta greeted to which he replied with a slight wave of hand ''Did you hear, Cho?''

Cho looked at her friend in confusion then at Adam, still waiting for his answer. Black just waved away with his hand and smiled at the concerned girl ''It's not important, Cho. I won't bother you with it. I'll see you later.''

As he walked away, Adam shoved his hands in his pockets and made steps forward slowly. He could still hear Marietta, who said ''Cedric put his name in the Goblet of Fire!'' and Cho who attacked her friend with a whisper-yell ''Shut up!''

Slowly, Adam made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room where he saw that the most of the students have left for the Great Hall for champion selection. Few still remained, and those who did, were getting ready to proceed to the Great Hall. In front of the fireplace, Harry was sitting with Ron on the couch and on the opposite side to them sat Fred and Weasley? Twins had white bushy hairs and long beards.

''What happened to you two?'' Adam asked as he approached four Gryffindors, to whose question Harry and Ron bursted in laugh while Fred and George just frowned and crossed their arms in annoyance. ''What did I miss?''

''They tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire.'' Ron explained and laughed, to which Adam laughed and shook his head in disbelief ''Where were you?''

''In the library. I did some reading.'' Adam said and put the book on the table next to the couch and Harry and took a seat besides Ron on the other side of the couch.

''Reading?'' Ron asked disgusted ''Bloody hell, Adam. It's only first day of the school, you don't need to do research _now_. Bloody hell, you're just like Hermione.''

Adam didn't have an answer to that and just chuckled at Ron. ''I don't think he's did research for study, Ron.'' Harry said from the other side of the couch. '' _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?_ Catching up on some family happenings, aren't you Adam?''

Adam jumped off couch and took the book from Harry's hands. ''It's personal.''

''Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.'' Harry apologised and Adam realised all eyes are focused on him. He turned away and walked in a hurry to dormitory. Opening chest in front of his bed, Adam shoved the book inside and closed the chest, locking it with his key. Standing up, he walked to the window, looking through at the rainy night when sudden rage filled him and he punched a wall hardest he could. The pain that he felt coursing through his right fist and broken knuckle bones reminded him that there were days when he felt better.

''Calm down.'' he recognized Harry's voice as doors of the dormitory closed after Potter entered the room. Adam turned his head and the look he gave Potter made him stop in his tracks ''If it's because of that book and what I said about your family, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you.''

Adam sighed and sat on the bed ''It's not because of you.''

Harry approached opposite bed and sat, facing Adam ''Then what is it? Can I help you with something?''

''Can you bring back the dead?'' Adam asked in a cold voice as he looked away in side.

''What? No..''

''Then you can't help me. I know who you are Harry Potter, even though I'm not from around here. I know the pain you feel, so I am not going to act like a crybaby here. But I know you understand that there are days, when you just feel upset and sad, simple as that.. you know what I am talking about.'' Black spoke in a soft, quiet voice that gave away the sadness and emptiness the boy felt.

''I know.'' Harry simply answered in a sad tone ''I'm not going to ask anymore if it will make you feel better.''

Adam looked him in the eyes, those piercing green eyes, which reminded him of his own. Whenever he sees himself in the mirror, he sees a certain sadness in his own eyes, the same one he saw in Harry's eyes right now. The Boy who lived then suddenly stood up and walked to Adam, offering his hand with a honest smile on his face ''Come on. The champion selection is about to start. You don't want to miss that, Black?''

''You're right, Potter. I don't want to miss it.'' answered Adam with a weak smile and took Harry's hand, standing up. And two boys walked out of the room, to their friends that waited for them by the fireplace.

 _XXX_

Well, I hope you are satisfied with what you've read, as I must say that personally, I am really satisfied with what I've written so far. I'm sure I have some mistakes here and there and I'd like you to point them out to me if you've noticed, so feel free to review my story anytime. Any kind of criticism is accepted, either good or bad. After all, how else am I going to know if you guys like it or not.

As for my pace of writing, in one day, I wrote about 9,000 words in total, and seperated that in three chapters. But I'll let you know that I won't always be able to update at this rate, definitely not at the rate of 3 chapter per 24 hours. I mean I could, but I'm not a fan of short chapters. So I just wanted to let you know.

And once again, thank you a lot for reading my story, and thank you for favoriting and following it as well. It certainly means a lot to me, since as a writer, it makes me proud that other people read and follow my story.

Thanks a lot!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Champion Selection

**Chapter 4: The Champion selection**

At first, Fred and George refused to go to the Great Hall for the champion selection because they still looked like old men. They've been very lucky that Hermione returned to cast a spell at them which reversed them to their initial looks. As they attempted to thank her, she just annoyingly ordered everyone to go to the Great Hall as champion selection is about to start any minute. Along the way, Ron mocked his twin brothers because of their attempt to enter the Triwizard Tournament again, despite having their looks reversed, while Adam, Harry and Hermione followed from behind.

''They're unbelievable, all of them.'' Hermione commented in annoyance about Weasley brothers ''Especially Fred and George. I can't believe they tried to outsmart Dumbledore.''

Harry laughed at her and ''Oh really? I think it's just like them to do something foolish as that.''

Hermione just rolled her eyes to which both Harry and Adam chuckled. After few minutes, six of them finally made it to the Great Hall, which they entered and found their seats with other Gryffindors. Hall was filled with students from all Houses and schools, and everyone was impatient to see who are the champions of the Tournament. Students already talked between themselves, guessing who's going to be selected. Some, such as Seamus, organized bets for the selection, although not many showed interest. The ambient in the hall was quite dark, there were very few sources of light, most of it was provided by the fire of the Goblet, which was placed in the center of the Hall.

''Viktor Krum will be selected. Watch and see.'' Ron claimed once again to everyone, unaware that they'll mock him again.

''You'd like that, Ronnie?'' Fred asked ''Are you going snog him?'' George added and twins laughed, as well as several other Gryffindors, Adam included. Ron frowned and made an annoyed face to his brothers ''Oh, shut up.''

Dumbledore approached the podium and the Goblet, causing end to all activities in the Hall and announced ''Now, the moment we've all been waiting for, the champion selection!'' he exclaimed and spread out his right hand towards the students, as if he was seeking something or someone, before he turned it towards the Goblet, putting it gently at stone surface. The air in the Hall became more tense with each passing second, and Dumbledore stepped away, when the fire of the Goblet turned red. Piece of parchment was shot out of the Goblet, and Headmaster of Hogwarts caught it skillfully with his right hand in mid air.

''The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!'' Dumbledore revealed the name of the first champion and Viktor revealed himself from the crowd of Durmstrang students as he stepped forward after being cheered on by both his fellow Durmstrangs and the students from other two schools. Ron seemed happiest of all Hogwarts students judging by the way he clapped with such passion which made Adam laugh.

Tall, thin with dark hair and eyes, Viktor Krum approached Hogwarts' Headmaster and two shaked hands, after which Dumbledore handed him a parchment with his name and sent him probably to a trophy room or a special room for champions, Adam couldn't comprehend.

As masses calmed down, fire of the Goblet turned red once again, and another piece was shot from the magical object.

''The champions of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!'' Dumbledore revealed a name of the second champion which again resulted in a loud cheering and claps. Champion of Beauxbatons, a tall, breathtakingly beautiful witch with silvery-blonde hair tied in a ponytail walked up to the podium with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she was walking. Fleur Delacour shaked hands with him and took her paper before walking away to join Krum. Adam noticed that Ron seemed especially interested in Beauxbatons' champion, which made him laugh at the Weasley who obviously had a crush on her.

''Hogwart's champion...'' announced Dumbledore as Goblet shot out the third and final piece ''Cedric Diggory!''

Great Hall erupted with a loudest clapping as Hogwart's champion has been named and tall Hufflepuff boy which could be described by some as extremely handsome guy with dark hair and bright grey eyes, istood up and walked up to Dumbledore. Harry seemed especially happy for Cedric which was given away with his clapping, same case as with Ron when Krum was selected. Name Cedric sounded familiar to Adam. Students whistled and cheered on Cedric loudly for over half a minute, and Adam saw Cho on the other side of the Great Hall cheering on him with a wide smile. _So that's what Marietta meant when she said Cedric put his name in the Goblet of Fire,_ he remembered when he saw Cho cheering on Cedric. It seeemed everyone liked him, because all four Houses cheered on him. Adam didn't, for a simple reason because he didn't know the guy.

''Excellent! We now have our three champions!'' Dumbledore excitedly said with his arms spread wide ''But in the end, only one of them will go down in history. Only one will hoist this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!''

Headmaster exclaimed and turned around pointing at object covered with blanket which flew away revealing a shining cup. An impressive thing to see, as it shined brightly and had beautiful design. Handles of the winner's cup were created so that they resembled two thin dragons while the rest of the cup was covered in runes and words. Everything went smoothly and Triwizard champions were selected, but then something felt strange, Adam couldn't describe it. Everyone present in the Great Hall was taken by surprise when Goblet's fire turned red yet again. Flames became unstable and Goblet shot out a fourth piece of parchment.

 _Aren't there supposed to be three champions?,_ Adam thought as piece flew through the air and right into Headmaster's hand. Dumbledore examined it, and his eyes widened. He read the name on the paper, albeit too quietly for Adam to hear.

''Harry Potter.'' he repeated, a bit louder this time, shocking everyone present.

 _What?_

Harry stood up initially, but sat down insecurely, unaware what he's supposed to do.

''Harry Potter!'' Dumbledore demanded the fourth champion to step forward as he furiously shouted his name. Adam, who sat next to Harry could literally feel Harry's heart racing right now. That's how intense it was.

''Go, Harry.'' Hermione reminded Potter in concerned tone ''For godness Harry, go.''

The Boy who lived walked out of the crowd and made it to Dumbledore slowly and awkwardly, looking at students around him as if he's asking for advice on what to do. ''He's a cheat!'' could be heard across classroom as Harry slowly made his way to Headmaster, who gazed upon him with a silence ''He's not seventeen yet!'' claimed the student from other end of the Hall. Harry finally took a piece of parchment with his name on it as he approached Dumbledore, and proceeded to room where other champions have gone. Great Hall was silent for several moments taken aback from what has just happened. Ron's face was red from anger. Even many of the Gryffindors looked angry at Harry, which was not surprising considering that even his best friend felt betrayed. Adam was indifferent, although he was curious on how could Harry acomplish what he did. How could he place his name in the Goblet of Fire as he's younger than seventeen? There were many possibilities on how this was acomplished.

 _Maybe it was someone else who threw his name in the Goblet,_ Adam thought absently while other students protested and chatted among themselves the current state of affairs. While most of the people would lose their cool in situations like this and make rushed decisions and statements, Adam was not like them. He always stayed sharp and kept his cool in dire situations. In some ways, from what he's learned about Houses in Hogwarts, he would be a better Slytherin than Gryffindor judging by his personality, but yet again, he's sorted in Gryffindor.

Not long after, professors followed Triwizard champions and students were instructed to return to their Common Rooms. And for the first time, students of Hogwarts were not gossiping and whispering about Adam as he walked past them. This time, Harry was in center of attention. Adam felt relieved that they didn't talk about him but felt sorry for Harry, because of the things they said about him, even some Gryffindor students being among those who trashtalked about him. Ron kept to himself and walked alone to the Common Room. Adam didn't bother to stop him and ask what's wrong. He knew the answer right away and realised he wanted to be alone. Well, it was not like Adam was able to provide him any comfort, he was not like that in the first place and didn't know how to do it anyway.

Right next to Adam walked Hermione and Ginny, commenting the recent event. '' How could this happen, Hermione? How could Harry be chosen as a champion?'' Ginny asked with concern in her voice.

''I don't know, Ginny. I really don't know.'' was all Hermione replied.

In the Common Room, atmosphere was grim which annoyed Adam. Trashtalking about Harry that followed annoyed him even more, so he chose a place to sit alone, away from other Gryffindors. He found his seat at the table in the corner where no one was sitting. Clenching his right fist, he felt the pain coursing through it with source of the pain being the broken knuckles which were by now all blue and swollen. He couldn't clench his fist at all, he could barely move his fingers.

''What happened to your hand?'' Hermione asked as she sat to the chair next to Adam, taking him by surprise ''Let me see.''

She took his hand and examined it in detail ''Your bones are broken, you need medical attention, Adam.''

Black smirked at her and pulled his hand away ''I know. I'll go tomorrow. Today was hard enough day already, right?''

Girl just nodded her head in a bit of absent manner in agreeance and walked away, leaving Adam alone in thought. He sat there for about half an hour, during which most of the students went to their dorms to sleep. Harry returned to the Common Room and saw Adam sitting alone and approached him ''Do you mind if I sit?''

Adam looked at him and pulled out a chair with his healthy hand for Harry, who thanked him and sat down. Potter's face was pale and tired, and he joined Adam at the table.

''How did it go with the professors?'' Adam asked as he leaned back on his chair.

Harry sighed and went through his bushy brown hair with his hand ''Don't even ask. It was pretty rough. Professors started arguing among themselves whether or not I should participate in the tournament.''

''And?''

''Final decision was made by Mr. Crouch, who decided that Goblet's decision should not be changed. I am a Triwizard Champion now, Adam.'' Harry explained and Adam recognized confusion and fear on his face.

''You may win an eternal glory.'' Adam said with a smile to cheer up gloomy Potter. Harry just smiled at Adam's claim and stood up ''I better go to sleep, I am kinda tired from all of this. Aren't you coming?''

''Nah.'' Adam answered and shook his head ''I'll remain here for few more minutes. Being alone feels good for me right now.''

Harry nodded his head and walked past Adam, tapping him on his shoulder before walking upstairs to their dorm, leaving Adam alone in the dark room. Adam couldn't imagine that fight that would follow up between Harry and Ron now that they're in the same room, but he didn't bother to think about it. He approached fireplace and sat in a chair in front of it, feeling the comfortable warmth of fire. Losing himself in thought, Adam didn't realize how quickly time passed, and it was well past midnight when boy fell asleep on his bed.

 _x_

September seemed over in a manner of hours, and Adam couldn't believe how quickly time passed. Getting used to new surrounding and people definitely has its effects, this being one of them. By now, Adam's met most students from Gryffindor and several from other Houses as well, but so far he's made a few friends here and there, most of them being his classmates from Gryffindor. While things seemed to have been going in good direction, Harry's been having the worst of it. Most of his friends stopped hanging out with him because of the that _incident_ during champion selection. Among those who stopped talking with him was Ron Weasley as well, his best friend. Slytherins are bullying and mocking Harry every chance they get, and it has seemingly affected him, judging by his mood lately. Although things were going in good direction for him, healing of Adam's right hand wasn't. It was still bandaged, and bones haven't healed fully, and small scars were visible on his knuckles where the skin was torn off.

Adam crossed paths with Harry several times in owlery, a room on the top of Hogwart's West Tower. It was a circular stone room, rather cold and drafty, because none of the windows had glass in them. Lack of the glasses in windows allowed owls to come and go freely. The floor was entirely covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles.

Adam was inside the room with Harry, as two of them went there to receive their letters. The chatted as they waited for owls that carried their letters, when two birds flew inside from nowhere nearly at the same time. Cautiously taking his own letter from a dark brown owl who stared daggers at Adam, he walked to the other side of owlery and opened letter, starting to read its contents.

 _Dear Adam,_

 _I haven't yet returned to Boston, as I still have to finish the job with Hungarian Horntail, and hence I am staying in London before my trip to Romania. It feels weird and refreshing to be back in our homeland, and I can't imagine how it feels for you, my boy. I hope you are making friends at Hogwart's and studying well. Remember, Hogwarts is a serious and prestigious school. Behave well and don't look for trouble. I love you, grandson._

Adam smiled as he finished the letter, wishing his grandfather could come so the two of them could talk and share their stories. Grandfather Arthur was a man who raised him. Adam grew up with him, but he never had the opportunity to meet his grandmother, as he passed away few years before his birth. Two of them lived a decent life in Boston, and Adam knew both wizarding and Muggle worlds well.

''Are you done?'' asked Harry from the other side of the owlery, to which Adam replied with a slight nod ''Let's go, then. I don't want to be in this stinking room anymore.''

Adam couldn't agree more and two boys walked outside the room, and down the round stairs through the open field across the wooden bridge to Hogwarts' courtyard, where they parted ways as Harry went to Common Room and Adam tried to find a place in the open where he could read _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ alone, as he didn't have the chance to finish it these past days. Walking past several students of Hufflepuff, Adam found a lone bench which would suit him perfectly. When he took the seat, he cursed to himself as he realized that he's forgotten the book in the Common Room, and decided to leave it there. He was too lazy to go and get it at the moment. In distance, he saw a Gryffindor boy walking in a hurry as if he was trying to escape from someone, turning his head behind to check if anyone was following. Adam recognized Nigel, a first year, who bumped into a Slytherin who appeared from around the corner. Nigel stumbled and fell backwards on his butt while fat Slytherin boy laughed at him. Slytherin boy spoke something to Nigel who barely held his tears and tried to back away when another tall, thin Slytherin gripped his collar from behind and raised him to his feet, after which two of them started pushing him, bullying poor boy, causing quite a scene as about a dozen other students just watched, none of them being members of House Gryffindor. Annoyed, Adam stood up from the bench and walked up to two Slytherins.

''Are you going to cry, Nigel? You little baby.'' taunted fat boy, causing Nigel to burst in tears as two Slytherins held him by his hands and neck, preventing him from running. Adam was surprised to see no one else reacting to this bullying.

''All right, that's enough.'' Black ordered as he approached two Slytherins from behind, who turned their heads and made a face of surprise ''I won't tell you twice.''

Fat one laughed loudly at Adam's words, prompting the latter to take out his wand and pin it to Slytherin's neck. Other Slytherin just watched in confusion, and both of them set Nigel free from their grips.

''I don't like bullies.'' Adam spoke in near whisper as he pressed wand harder against Slytherin's neck. ''Now piss off before I blast your throat.''

Two Slytherins turned and ran away shouting ''Malfoy will hear about this!'' trying to threaten Adam, who calmly put his wand away and turned to little Nigel, who just stopped crying.

''Are you okay?'' Adam asked gently, placing his hand on Nigel's shoulder. Boy nodded his head quickly twice and thanked Adam, who tapped him on his shoulder and turned to walk away, when he realized that all eyes were set on him. Ignoring his spectators, Adam walked away from the scene, hearing all kinds of comments about him including the _He's a Black. What do you expect?_ Whether it was a praise or not, he didn't know. It does annoy him, true, these comments about him. But, he's still proud to be Black, whether he met his family or not. He's proud to bear the name of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. And he was determined to find out more about his family, his parents, and why he had to live in Boston all these years away from his homeland. What was the reason for secrecy in Dumbledore's and grandfather's conversation regarding transfer to Hogwarts?

 _Were they hiding me from something? Keeping me safe from someone who would wish me harm? It's a puzzle I need to solve, and I will._


	5. Chapter 5 - The Riddles of the dream

**Chapter 5: The riddles of the world of dreams**

Midnight has just passed, and the moon lingered high on the sky. Sky was clear and there were no signs of grim clouds to block the light of the moon, being the main source of light, enlightening the night. Yet the moonlight failed to penetrate through the trees of Forbidden forest, a very old place that housed many creatures, some dark and dangerous, some friendly. Trees in the forest were considered ancient. They were dense and rough looking from years of exposure to the elements.

Adam walked alone, in the grim silence of the forest, followed by nothing other than darkness that lurked behind him. Silence was interrupted only by a distant howl of a wolf - perhaps something worse, or another sound of a creature in a distance. Dusty ground was covered in mist that reached up as high as to boy's knees, who made each step with exceptional caution, holding his wand in the height of his head, using the Wand-Charming Light spell as a source of light, illuminating the tip of his wand with a warm light. Adam Black wasn't aware how he got there, and was trapped in a state of confusion. He walked in all directions, trying to find and exit, which to him seemed as long as eternity, with each step forward turning his head in caution to check if anything is following, or _anyone._ Apparently, it seemed as if he's alone, for now. But yet, there was a certain portion of dread going on through his body, making his hair rise on his head as the boy became more and more desperate to find an exit in seemingly infinitely large forest.

An occasional sound of a raven could be heard over his head, as dark birds flew between branches, and all in sudden, storming down at him from behind him, all in the same direction. Adam covered his head as birds crushed themselves against his head and the rest of the body, causing him to drop his wand and fall on his knees. They tore his clothes and his skin, wounding him on multiple places, and the blood leaked. Boy gasped in pain, trying to defend himself with no avail, when in the end, those attacks ceased the same way the began, suddenly. Lowering his hands from his head, Adam breathed heavily as stood up to look for his wand, feeling burning pain on several places on his arms, back and head. Sighing in pain, boy looked for his wand, searching the ground with difficulty because of the mist, until he found himself in front of a wooden shack. He stopped and stared at the small wooden structure. It was ordinary, size of a small room, with flat roof, made of old, rotten wood, with just a small wooden door and a window next to it. Howls of the wolves and other creatures could not be heard now. Silence was ominous and dark. Door of the shack opened with a slam and a wind blew out from inside the shack, with the strength of a hurricane, making Adam stagger backwards struggling to retain his balance as mist on the ground was blown away. Able to retain his balance, Adam decided to walk to the shack after the wind calmed down. Why he decided to walk inside, something that seemed like a choice of a madman, Adam couldn't comprehend. And yet it seemed like the only choice he had. As he stepped over threshold inside, the doors slammed, trapping him inside in a complete darkness. Defenseless and without a wand, Adam began to panic as he tried to point himself in the right direction in the pitch black, now standing in a room which supposedly had no boundaries. He was not in a shack anymore, he couldn't find the walls.

Running for hours and hours, trying to keep his sanity, Adam recognized something in distance, a white dot which seemed like a source of light. Desperate, he sprinted towards it, getting more and more exhausted with each step, and the dot was getting bigger and bigger, and began taking shape in the form of a door, a way out. Adam smiled in relief and slowed down his pace as he approached it, stopping at the doorstep to see another room. Stepping inside, Adam realised that he was in a long hallway, lit with glass lamps and large overhead chandelier. It was a grand entryway, complete with ornate portraits in the wall. Much of the decor in the entry hall was made of serpents, though there is also an umbrella stand made from a severed leg of a troll. At other side of hallway was a grand staircase that led to upper floors, decorated with a row of shrunken house-elf heads, mounted on the wall of plaques.

Treading carefully, and feeling nude without his wand, Adam proceeded towards the mysterious staircase, making step after step forward to the upper floors. On the first landing, Adam saw that there were at leats three rooms which he didn't bother to enter because of his intention of going to uppermost floor. His legs began to tire at the time he reached upmost floor, which was probably the fourth floor, showing how enormous this house is, whoever it belonged to. This floor had only two doors. One door had a sign on it, which read _'Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black.'_

Adam widened his eyes in surprise as he read the sign, stopping in front of the doors to read it again.

 _Could it be..?_

The doors of the room that once belonged to Regulus Black opened, revealing a bedroom. The walls, windows and bed were draped with Slytherin's trademark colors, emerald and silver. The Black family crest Adam recognized from the book he rented in Hogwart's library was painted over the bed along with family motto, which read _Toujours Pur,_ which meant _Always Pure_ in French. One of the walls was adorned with a photograph, featuring Slytherin Quidditch Team, with a person Adam recognized as Regulus, the Seeker, sitting in the middle of the crowd of Slytherin students.

There was another set of photographs on the wall, featuring famous wizards and another photos of Regulus with his friends from Slytherin. The most prominent one though, was by the door on a shelf, a small photograph with Regulus, his brother Sirius and their parents. Adam examined the picture, seeing the harsh expressions on Orion's and Walburga's faces, as Orion rested his arms on Regulus' shoulders, who wore a jumper with Slytherin crest on it, while Sirius on the other hand, made a troubled expression with his arms folded and Gryffindor crest on his jumper, and stood out.

Window in the room opened, and the fresh air entered the room, prompting Adam to turn his head and approach the window, with photograph still in his hand. Looking out of window, he recognized London in the darkness of the night. Lost in thought, he stared at the buildings of the city, often looking down at the photograph in his right hand, until he looked upon it the last time, and instead of the four members of Black family, there were three skeletons on photograph, background walls were sprayed with blood and a dark, cloaked figure stood behind the skeletons. Startled, Adam dropped the picture on the floor and backed away, when he felt a hand drop on his shoulder. Frozen with fear, Adam looked down on his right shoulder, recognizing sturdy, skeletal hand rested upon it, and ran towards the window, grabbing the chair next to it as the only means of defense. Turning around, with chair raised high in the air ready to strike, Adam saw a sight he did not expect to see. Dozen of skeletons, corpses, dead people, stood in front of him with their arms reaching out to him. Those with some flesh still left on their faces formed a smiles with their lips, or something which is supposed to resemble a smile. Shaking, paralysed by fear, Adam was unable to do a thing when one skeleton, taller than others, stepped forward with his right hand reaching out to Adam.

''Come, join your family.'' Skeleton said, and all rushed at him, taking him down, devouring him, killing him. He was only able to scream as death came for him.

Opening his eyes, Adam realized he was having a nightmare. Cold sweat dropped down his face as he gasped for air, breathing heavily, looking above himself at something unknown stunned from a nightmare that seemed like worst reality he could imagine. He was shaking. For some time, he just stared at the ceiling above him, lost in thought, thinking about what he had just dreamed about. Bringing himself up in the sitting position, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, and saw that everyone was still asleep. It was not yet dawn, although moon was reaching its last phase. Through the window, dying moon reminded him of the scene where he looked through the window from the room that belonged to Regulus Black. Before all dead Blacks devoured him. His own family. Only now he has realized how much he misses his family, and yet at the same time he is afraid to learn more about it. Afraid of what he could learn. Adam stood up, and shivers went up his spine as his bare feet touched cold stone floor. He walked up to his wardrobe, opening it and donning his cloak. Walking back to his bed, he shoved his hand under his pillow to find his wand still at place, sighing of relief. Losing it in the nightmare made him feel nude and weak. Holding it tightly in his right, Black proceeded through the door to the staircase that lead to the fireplace. Fire was burning only barely, providing a room with some dim light. Adam sat in front and hugged his knees as he stared in the fire, feeling the heat reach his body. By now he realized he wasn't able to sleep anymore. Not like he longed for a rest anyway, not after that nightmare.

Time passed quickly in front of the fireplace, and sun rose in the east, marking the dawn and beginning of the new day. Common room was slowly getting crowded as other students woke up from their slumber and began their days. Some of them gave Adam judging and curious looks when they spotted him sitting alone by the fire. Tired of crowd, he stood up and walked upstairs to the dorm, with intention of changing into something more appropriate for the morning. Opening his wardrobe, he dressed white shirt and a black vest over it. Adam had some trouble tying his Gryffindor scarlet and gold tie, but he managed somehow in the end. Closing the door of the wardrobe, he noticed how untidy his black shiny hair looked as he looked at his reflection in the mirror that was hung on the wardrobe. Using his hands, he slicked his hair to the side, making it somewhat stylish and tidy. Only now, he realized how much his hair has grown since he arrived at Hogwarts. His bangs fell well under his eyes to his nose and if he should decide to wait a month or two, he could tie it into a bun. Being a mess as it was already, his hair was quite hard to maintain, and he was in dilemma whether he should cut it or let it grow even more.

After tidying himself up, Adam returned to the common room and approached a table where Gryffindor boys sat and drank pumpkin juices and chatted before proceeding to Great Hall for breakfast.

''Morning.'' Adam greeted as he took a seat between Neville and Ron, to which almost everyone replied with their own ''Good morning.''

Adam noticed that Harry was missing at the table ''Where's Harry?''

His question seemed to annoy almost everyone, except Neville. Some of them rolled their eyes in annoyance while others simply ignored the question as if it wasn't asked.

''Perhaps he's getting ready for the First Task.'' Seamus said ''We wouldn't know. He didn't tell us. Just like he didn't tell us he was going to apply for the Tournament.''

Adam raised his eyebrow and smiled, irritated. Most of the boys sitting at the table seemed to agree with Seamus. Ron's face was dark.

''What's that smile for, Black?'' boy sitting across the table asked. Adam just gave him a sharp look and stood up from his seat.

''In this world of magic and miracles, you still can't believe it may be a _possibility_ '' Adam said to everyone in a bit of a louder manner ''a mere _possibility_ that this could be staged. Didn't you think about that Seamus? Everyone? You know Harry better than me, you're his classmates since year one, but I am pretty sure from what I've seen, that he doesn't seem like a guy who'd do something like that. I could be wrong, but think about it.''

Finishing, he then turned around and proceeded to walk out of Common Room, leaving others to discuss his claim without him. On his way out, he spotted many Gryffindors giving him judging looks he's getting used to by now. On the other hand, Hermione and Ginny for example, were among those who gave him approving looks, proving they agreed with his opinion. He just nodded at them before walking out of the Common Room, to the hallways, feeling the refreshment as he walked out. Many times, he cursed himself for not controlling his emotions like this and letting everyone know what he thinks, but this time that was not the case. They deserved to get his opinion shoveled into their faces.

Before he knew, he was already at the Great Hall, where many students were already having breakfast. Unlike in the Common Room, atmosphere was quite pleasant here. Students were talking, smiling, performing tricks and overall having fun, which was not the case in the Common Room. Taking a seat alone at the first free spot at the Gryffindor table, he began to eat, when Ginny and Hermione joined him at the opposite side of the table.

''Thanks.'' said Hermione surprising Adam who just took a bite of slice of bread ''For defending Harry. He needed that. These days, everyone's talking behind his back, it's horrible.''

Adam shrugged and talked as he chewed ''I don't know. Narrowminded people tend to get on my nerves.''

Hermione poured some pumpkin juice into her goblet and offered Ginny who refused, when Harry appeared in the Great Hall and sat at the bench next to the Adam ''Good morning.''

''Morning, where've you been?'' Ginny asked curiously.

Harry seemed more cheerful than before. That was a fresh change. ''I went for a walk, to stretch my legs.''

Hermione gave him that _don't lie_ look and asked him ''Don't lie, Harry. Is it because of Ron and others?''

Potter shook his head and smiled, prompting Ginny and Hermione to look at each other with confusion. Adam recognized this type of a smile. _Potter, you sly dog,_ he smirked as he thought while chewing the food. It's either a girl or a lottery.

''Why are you smiling like that?'' Hermione asked again, confused, smiling herself.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but he seemed almost shy to tell ''Well, I went for a walk, just a walk, really.. and I bumped into Cho.''

''Cho Chang?'' Adam asked in shock, not expecting to hear to hear her name at all. Harry nodded ''Why that face, Adam? You know her?''

Adam smirked at him ''Yeah, had the chance to meet her first when I arrived here. She's sweet.''

Harry blushed and looked away, still grinning. ''Tell me about it.''

Adam couldn't help but not laugh at Potter's shy expression as he started eating pork. He was not jealous of Harry. He just didn't expect it. Hermione's smile kept getting wider and wider '' _And_?''

'' _And_ we had quite a nice conversation. Nothing out of ordinary, but it made this morning better.'' Harry explained, blushing a little. Adam smirked again proudly for he was right concerning the reason for Potter's sudden morning cheerfulness as he stared in front of himself and listened to his friends' conversation. Shifting his look to Ginny, he noticed that she wasn't quite fond of what she's heard, unlike Hermione. _This is interesting,_ he thought as he swallowed the piece of pork he was chewing.

''She likes you only because you're the Triwizard Champion.'' Adam mocked Harry and laughed, who hit him in the shoulder and started pouring some pumpkin juice rather hastily, almost dropping the bottle in the process.

''I think I saw Cedric and her in the yard few days ago, laughing as they talked on that bench, _alone_.'' Ginny exclaimed out of sudden, making Harry spill the pumpkin juice he was pouring on his pants, cursing as he did so. Adam laughed at Harry's clumsiness and remembered how Cho cheered on Cedric when he was chosen as a Triwizard Champion. _Too bad, Potter. It seems you're out of luck._

Seeing Harry's disappointed reaction, Ginny seemed quite pleased, while Hermione's face gave it away she felt sorry for her best friend. To change the subject, Harry asked Adam ''Anyways, Adam, what are you going to do about Katie Bell?''

Adam raised his eyebrow ''Who?''

Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other, obviously knowing something about this. Harry just smirked as he stared at him, confusing him even more ''What is this about?'' he asked everyone.

''Katie Bell, she's fifth year from our House. I heard her talking with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet about you.'' Hermione explained to confused Black who just shrugged and replied ''They've been judging me, probably. Like the rest of the students.''

''If you call _he's cute_ a judging, I don't really know what is not judging to you.'' Hermione rolled her eyes and said, surprising Adam again. ''And how was I supposed to know about that?''

''Everyone saw how she looks at you, even I, with these glasses.'' Harry said and laughed, along with everyone else.

''So, Adam, what are you going to do?'' Ginny asked and leaned towards him across the table, grinning.

Adam slowly took a sip of his pumpkin juice, as if he had all the time of the world, irritating everyone with his delay of response. ''Nothing.''

''Nothing?'' Hermione asked, widening her eyes ''Why?''

Adam sighed and shrugged it off as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world ''I don't care for her. Simple as that.''

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Adam the _stare_ ''Well, it's your choice, mister Black. Don't cry for her when she starts dating someone!'' Having said that in annoyed tone, spitting through her teeth, Hermione stood up and walked away, leaving Adam with his eyes widened and goblet halfway stopped towards his lips. He looked at Harry and Ginny, confused and a bit spooked as if he was asking them for an advice. ''What did I do?''

Ginny and Harry laughed at his reaction, to which Ginny added through laughter ''We've known her for years, yet we've never gotten used to her attitude.''

''Perhaps you were a little harsh with that 'I don't care', don't you think?'' Harry asked in a bit more serious tone. Adam nodded his head several times swiftly and responded quietly. ''She's scary.''

Ginny and Harry continued to tease Adam for a bit longer before finishing breakfast, after which Hermione returned, wanting to go to the Hogsmeade, since they had no classes on Saturday. Harry politely refused, saying he had something to do while Adam simply said he was not in mood. It was a pleasant change to talk with his friends and take his thoughts off from the nightmare, but Adam didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade to hang out. After breakfast was over, Gryffindors parted their ways, Ginny and Hermione going to Hogsmeade, Harry going back to the Common Room, while Adam stayed awhile in the Great Hall before he himself proceeded back to the Common Room with intention to finish the _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,_ something he should've done days ago. Overall, book was very interesting, providing Adam with valuable information about his family and its medieval origins, 12th century to be more precise. Book also claimed family's pure magical ancestry, something that seemed a bit far-fetched to Adam, for a reason he couldn't understand how could there be true pure-blood families by the twentieth century. Also, several times throughout the book, a great importance of blood purity was mentioned, how pure-bloods are above Muggles, half-bloods and so called _blood traitors,_ those who sympathized with muggleborns or non magical community overall. Adam didn't quite agree with the blood purity idea of the Blacks, but he was unsure whether it should be called an opinion. He simply didn't cared about it. He didn't show particular interest in Muggles, he didn't care about them. Half-blood, pure-blood, it was all the same to him. In the end, today's pure-bloods may have been pure-bloods five hundred years ago, not today.

Another valuable information book provided was that almost all Blacks were members of the House of Slytherin, a prominent members, at that. Throughout history, many achieved the N.E.W.T level at several subjects, not just one. Blacks provided Ministry of Magic with many capable Aurors. And there were those who reached the ranks of the world's most famous wizards. It was not a surprise they were among the wealthiest and most powerful wizarding families of the world, not just Britain. When it was mentioned that _almost_ all Blacks were Slytherins, it was meant that there were exceptions as well. Most famous one was Sirius Black, who was a Gryffindor, and as such, was looked down upon by his family, only to become a criminal in the end and a first one in years to escape Azkaban. The last he learned when he read newspaper. It wasn't actually written in the book. The thought of Adam being Gryffindor made him think about how would they treat him if they were alive.

Returning to the Common Room, he walked slowly through the small tight entrance corridor, with his hands shoved in his pocket, lost in thoughts as usual. His quiet and slow pace of walk often makes other unaware of his presence until he enters their field of vision. In the distance, he could hear a conversation, only barely, not able to understand a word, but he recognized Harry's voice as he came closer, and a voice of a middle aged man, one he couldn't recognize, prompting his curiosity. He stopped in front of a door which led to the centre of the Common Room, hidden in the darkness, seeing Harry crouching in the front of the fireplace whispering with someone.

''…people die in this tournament.'' said the unknown voice from nowhere. Adam couldn't see who's Harry talking to, or where was that man at all, from the place where he stood.

''I'm not ready for this, Sirius.'' Potter replied in a nervous voice. _Sirius?_

''You don't have a choice.'' voice added after which the loud steps could be heard from the stairs which led to the boys' dormitories. ''Someone's coming.'' Harry sad in panic to which voice responded with ''Keep your friends close, Harry.'' before seemingly vanishing. Ron walked down the staircase in his pajamas, wearing a cloak over it, prompting Harry to stand up and turn to him.

''Who're you talking to?'' Ron asked with a frowned face, standing on the first step on the staircase.

''What? Who says I was talking to anyone?'' Harry asked, acting confused as he approached Ron, stopping by the chair, resting his left arm on it.

''I heard voices.'' Ron claimed in a confused and insecure voice. ''Maybe you're imagining things. It won't be the first time.'' Harry said to brush it off in an instant. Ron frowned again and said angrily before turning around to walk away ''You're probably practicing for your next interview, I'd expect.''

As he walked away up the stairs and through the small clearance on the first floor to the dorm, Harry impatiently waited and followed his friend with his eyes to make sure he's gone before he approached fireplace again, and looked into it as if he was checking something. Adam decided it was time to step out of the shadows and walked towards Harry. Harry made a surprised and somewhat spooked face when he turned around and saw Adam walking towards him.

''Adam.'' he said, trying to hide his surprise ''When did you come here?''

''Just now. You arguing with Ron again?''

''N-no. We just had a talk.'' Harry justified himself. Adam smirked, knowing he was lying. He was on the verge of asking who was the man Harry talked to, although he was quite sure that the man was Sirius Black, a famous criminal and escapee from Azkaban.

''I have to go.'' Harry said and walked away, past Adam and behind him towards the corridor that led out of the Common Room. Adam used the opportunity of being alone to snoop around the fireplace and see if there was indeed anyone else beside looked behind the furniture, around the corners and under the curtains and stopped in front of the fireplace itself when he found nothing. He looked down on the fireplace with his hands resting on his hips, frowning as he thought about the conversation he just eavesdropped on. _What are you up to, Harry Potter? And what is that you have with Sirius Black?_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 6: The Forbidden Forest**

Sunday was a moody day. Dark clouds were warning of the upcoming rain, and there was no sign of sun. In this time of the year, weather at Hogwarts wasn't warm and welcoming, and many prefered the comfort of the inside. Students enjoyed day off from classes and spent their time at Hogsmeade and their own respective Common Rooms, doing their own things. Some were studying, some were performing pranks, while some were out, drinking and eating or going on dates. One thing was common for all of them. They all anticipated the First Task.

Gryffindors spent their time making transparents and flags with Harry's name on them, to cheer on him. Quite an unusual sight, considering they were talking behind his back all this time. Yet, they supported him now. Adam spent his free time walking outside, daydreaming. He wore his robes for it was quite cold outside, his hands shoved in his pockets as he stretched his legs. These days, he would get lost inside his thoughts quite often. How couldn't he, considering that nightmare he dreamed just a day ago. And how real it seemed. Last night, he had a dream of the Forbbiden forest, how he tried to find that shack that led him to the residence of the Blacks.

It didn't surprise him when he didn't see any other students outside, it was almost evening, combined with the cold air and upcoming air, who would want to be outside? Not even students of Durmstrang, with their thick winter cloaks, were outside at this time of a day. Thinking about them, Adam thought they were probably hanging out with Slytherins considering they became chummy in quite a short time, which was making Ron furious since he was a fan of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and a Durmstrang. Then all of sudden, an idea came to his mind. A very stupid idea, yet he had a feeling about it. Stopping at Merlin's gate, he recognized a pathway that lead to Hagrid's house, at the edge of Forbidden Forest. _Forrbiden forest,_ he thought as he looked upon dark and ancient forest from distance thoughtfully. His legs moved on their own and he headed towards it, nervous but determined. Forest seemed scarier with each step towards it, and it seemed as if it called for him to come. Adam had a feeling there was something he has to find in the forest, something he needs to see. He stopped one last time before the first row of trees, looking up at the tall, rough looking tress with no leaves, before stepping forward. Inside, air he breathed seemed different. Atmosphere overall was different. Everything was different. It was apparent that this was not just any ordinary forest, and that feeling of dread was the same as one in the dream. He walked a couple of minutes with his wand ready in his hand, ready to cast _Lumos_ in the case it gets too dark. It was quiet in this part of the forest, and only creatures he saw were rabbits. Adam stopped and hid himself behind a tree when he heard a conversation in a distance. With wand at the ready, he peeked around the tree, seeing a large humanoid some hundred paces away, walking away from Adam, with someone else beside him, much smaller than him, a human. A human in a black cloak. It was a student from Hogwarts, no doubt. And that giant of a man that walked with the student could be no one else but Rubeus Hagrid, a gamekeeper and professor of Care of magical creatures. Adam met him early in September, and he had no fond memories of first classes with Hagrid, since those involved taking care of Blast-ended Skrewts, nasty creatures. They looked like lobsters or scorpions, and 'till now, Hagrid has never discovered what they ate. In the beginning, he bred hundreds of them, but eventually most of them killed each other off. Adam spotted Hagrid walking with Harry, having recognized Potter as well from his back, as two of them walked to some unknown direction.

A thought flew to his mind whether he should tail them without alerting them of his presence, or if he should reveal himself. Adam has gone by the latter, and decided to approach them.

''Harry! Hagrid!'' he shouted, calling them as he jogged towards them, his voice echoing in the forest. They stopped and turned around, their faces revealing they didn't want to be disturbed.

''Adam. What are you doing here?'' Hagrid asked a bit louder, in concerned voice which sounded like a storm, echoing even more. ''This is a dangerous forest! You're not allowed to be here!''

Adam smirked and had a counter at the ready ''Why did you bring Harry then, Hagrid?''

Hagrid seemed at loss of words, a scene which made both Adam and Harry grin. ''Oh.. well, you're right Adam. You should come with us, it's not safe for you to walk alone.''

Black nodded and joined two of them in the walk. ''Where are we going?'' Adam asked as they walked to which Harry replied that he doesn't know, Hagrid will show them when they arrive.

''Did you bring the cloak, Harry?'' Hagrid asked after few moments of silence, which Harry confirmed, arousing Adam's curiosity. ''What cloak?''

Harry smirked proudly, shoving his right in his robes, pulling out something which resembled a cloak. ''What is it?'' asked Adam curiously, leading over towards Harry to examine the item.

''The Cloak of Invisibility.'' Harry exclaimed proudly raising it high with both his hand for Adam to see as they walked and waved it in a wide circle around himself, using it to disappear as he placed it upon his body. At the spot where Harry once stood was now nothing, no one, just plain air. Adam widened his eyes and stopped in shock, amazed by the artifact ''Impressive.'' he whispered to himself ''Where did you get it?''

Suddenly, Harry's head popped out of thin air as he peeked out of the cloak, startling Adam who shifted in his place ''Dumbledore gave it for me in the first year for Christmas. It belonged to my dad before he died.''

''I see.'' Adam said and nodded, smirking as he wanted to add something ''It can be useful in many ways, Potter. I'm sure you know already.''

Harry winked at him ''I see what you did there.'' and two of them laughed. Before they realized, Hagrid was already few paces in front of them, waiting for the two ''Come on, you two! Don't just stand there!''

Boys hurried toward Hagrid, who raised his huge hand at them as a gesture for them to stop. ''The cloak. Put the cloak on, boys.''

Harry just looked at Adam, which was a sign enough for Black to stand next to Potter as he covered them with the Cloak, disappearing in thin air. Adam wondered why did Hagrid want them under the Cloak, but perhaps that's why he brought them here. For a while, they just stood there and waited, Hagrid himself looking like he waits for someone. Hell, he even slicked his hair in pretty sloppy way and brought a flower which he tucked into a breast pocket of his brown leather coat for which Adam couldn't find a word to describe. Only now, he realized that Hagrid dressed different than usual. His cloak resembled formal clothes in a way, but the worst of all was his plaid yellow tie.

''He dressed like he's going on a date.'' Adam came to a conclusion after Harry and him carefully examined Hagrid's look and behavior under the Cloak of Invisibility.

''Sure looks like it.'' Harry confirmed and two boys chuckled at the idea of Hagrid going on a date. They bolt felt guilt for making jokes of these kind about Hagrid, but it was in a way funny thing to watch. At place where Hagrid stood appeared a woman, taller than every other woman boys have ever seen in their lives. She was probably a beautiful woman in her youth with olive-skinned face adorned with a beak-like nose and a large, black, liquid-looking eyes. Her brown hair was cut short with bangs reaching her eyebrows. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and is laden with opal jewellery. Her walk was elegant and graceful, which was not a surprise since she was a Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy. Hagrid blushed as he spotted Olympe Maxime approaching him gracefully, she was a whole head taller than him.

''Bonsoir, Olympe.'' Hagrid greeted her cheerfuly in French as she stood towering in front of him. Her face seemed troubled and relieved at the same time.

''Oh, 'Agrid. I thought perhaps you wouldn't come here. I thought mayhaps you have.. forgotten me.'' Headmistress of Beauxbatons revealed her fears in a quiet voice with strong French accent, to which Hagrid replied while looking away from her eyes ''I can't forget you, Olympe.''

Under the Cloak, Harry made a grossed out face while Adam kept his laughter. He put a hand on his mouth trying not to burst out laughing. It was funnier than he thought. _Who would have guessed? Hagrid and Headmistress of Beauxbatons?_

''They are perfect for each other.'' Adam whispered to his friend ''At least because of their size.''

Harry chuckled and elbowed Adam ''Shut it, fool.''

''What did you want to show me?'' she asked excitedly, placing her hand at the flower in Hagrid's pocket ''When we spoke earlier, you sounded so… exhilarated.''

 _This is getting naughty._

Hagrid smiled at her confidently and said ''You'd be glad you came. Trust me.'' Adam and Harry just exchanged confused looks before they started following the giant couple through the forest carefully and quietly, trying not to alert the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, who was probably aware of students being forbidden to roam the Forbidden forest, which was quite ironic. Hagrid and Olympe stopped at the tree behind which was a large clearing. There were four large cages in the clearing, large enough to contain even most dangerous of creatures.

''La c'est magnifique!'' Olympe exclaimed as she saw four dragons in the cages, walking past the tree and a few small bushes out to the clearing where dozens of people tried to contain the dangerous creatures with chains and magic, which they resisted with abnormal strength and fire, roaring angrily. Adam and Harry both widened their eyes in surprise, after which Harry removed the Cloak of Invisibility.

''Dragons?!'' Harry asked, terrified ''That's the First task? You must be joking!''

As he approached Hagrid, Adam used this opportunity to get a closer look at the creatures, noticing that one dragon resisted more so than the other three, fighting furiously inside the cage trying to break out.

''Come on, Harry. These are seriously misunderstood creatures.'' Hagrid told Potter to calm him down, waving off with his gigantic hand. Just as he said, the most restless of the dragons blew fire right towards them, nearly reaching them, which made all of them step back. ''Although I have to admit, that Horntail is right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted when he saw them.'' He finished with a laugh.

''Ron was here?'' Harry asked in confusion.

''Well sure, his brother Charlie helped to bring it here from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that?'' Hagrid confirmed Harry's question. Potter made a disappointed, angry face hearing Hagrid's answer. ''No, he didn't. He didn't tell me a thing.''

''Hagrid, did you say Horntail?'' Adam asked as he returned to them.

''Hungarian Horntail, aye.'' Hagrid answered looking at the creatures as fire reflected light on them. ''Why?''

''My grandfather was one of men trying to tame it.'' Adam explained as he looked at the restless dragon in the distance, losing himself in thoughts. ''Arthur Avery. You might know him?''

''Old man Arthur? Renowned tamer of dragons? He's your grandfather?'' Hagrid asked in surprise, raising his eyebrows. Adam nodded his head as a confirmation. ''Good fellow. I had the chance to meet him two years ago when I went to see him in America with professor Dumbledore.''

Adam was surprised ''Professor Dumbledore was in America before?''

''Well, yes. He had some business there, although I came with him only for the dragons.'' Hagrid explained as he towered over Adam, a true giant of a man. Then he turned his gaze back at the dragons before walking over to Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

That's when Adam saw him, standing with other dragon trainers. He was taller than most of the men around him, broad-shouldered and quite handsome for a man in sixties. His white hair fell over his face, long and untidy, yet his face was clean-shaven.

 _Grandfather,_ Adam thought and smiled happily, snatching the Cloak of Invisibility from Harry's hands before he could react and covered himself with it, disappearing right in front of Harry's eyes.

''Adam, what are you doing?'' Harry demanded answer angrily, to which Adam replied already from a distance that he'll return it shortly. Using the abilities of the Cloak to sneak undetected across the clearing in the forest, past many workers and two cages with dragons, Adam approached his grandfather who used an opportunity to rest and sit on a log, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Behind him was a cage with the Horntail, who was even more terrifying up close.

''Grandfather.'' boy said, removing the Cloak, startling his grandfather who sat in front of him. Old man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was not surprise. After all, Adam popped out of thin air right in front of him, and of course, he was his grandson. He laughed at his surprised expression.

''Adam, my boy.'' Grandfather replied after a moment of silence, his lips curled upwards into a wide smile, as he stood up and gave Adam a warm hug, which Adam returned. ''How are you, kid?''

Adam smirked ''Well enough, considering the fact that this is still new to me. What about you, old man?''

Grandfather turned around and looked at restless Horntail, before looking back at Adam to answer. ''This beast was a pure torture for me, but I brought him down in the end. Which makes me feel very proud at the moment. How's the school going? Do you like it in Gryffindor?''

''I do, I suppose. I made some friends. One of them is right here. This Cloak belongs to him.'' Adam explained, handing the Cloak to his grandfather who examined it carefully. ''Cloak of Invisiblity.''

Grandfather smiled thoughtfully as he gazed down at the Cloak in his hands, examining it ''Impressive artifact, indeed.''

''It belongs to Harry Potter.''

Grandfather swiftly looked away from the Cloak, meeting Adam's eyes, as if he was shocked. ''The Boy who Lived?''

Adam nodded his head ''You look surprised.''

Grandfather sighed and sat back at the log ''As a matter of fact, I am. Can I ask you a favor?''

''Sure. What is it you need?''

Grandfather almost seemed reluctant to say, as if he was hesitating, judging from the way his mouth was opening and closing as if he was about to start talking. ''Be careful. That's all I ask of you.''

His answer confused Adam, waking some doubts inside. ''O-okay, I will be.'' he said in a confused tone, much to his grandfather's relief who sighed. ''Why are you surprised Harry Potter is my friend?'' Adam was persistent.

''It's the Boy who Lived we are talking about, everyone would be surprised.'' old man explained his behavior regarding Adam's relationship with Harry. Adam crossed his arms in disbelief and looked away ''Right.''

''Do you miss Ilvermorny, Adam?''

Adam looked back at his grandfather, his arms still folded ''Sometimes. Lately not so much. I always felt that I didn't belong there.''

Old man nodded his head and twitched as Horntail roared angrily, shaking the cage that contained it. Adam stepped backwards carefully, not even realizing his hand reached the wand tucked in his belt.

''Damn beast.'' Grandfather cursed before looking back at Adam ''I believe you, my boy. After all, you have the opportunity to find the answers here, the ones you seek.''

Hearing this reminded Adam of _that_ nightmare he had about his family, and he was on verge of sharing it with his grandfather, but something told him not to.

''You better leave, Adam. Some of my co-workers have seen you, but they won't say a thing. Same can't be said about that giant woman that is standing there with Hagrid, I suppose.'' Old man warned as he stood up, looking over Adam's shoulder at Hagrid and Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Standing head to head with his grandfather, Adam realized he was almost as tall as him. Compared to his friends from Gryffindor, Harry for example, Adam was a whole head taller and already one of the tallest boys in Gryffindor.

''Yeah, you're right.'' Adam confirmed and spread the Cloak to cover himself ''Will I see you again?''

Grandfather smiled and placed his hand at Adam's shoulder ''Don't worry. I won't leave until First Task is over. Go, now.''

Adam nodded and smiled in relief before disappearing with the help of the Cloak, walking back to Harry who was still standing at the spot where he left him. He was quite pissed off for Adam leaving him there alone, but he calmed down when Adam explained everything to him. Two boys then headed back to Hogwarts and to the Common Room, chatting and evading professor along the way using the Cloak. They didn't talk much though, reason being not to blow their cover. They only whispered few sentences as they walked, and had to be careful not to be discovered, since it was pretty late at night when they returned to Hogwarts.

Entering Common Room, boys finally felt safe enough to remove the Cloak.

''I am done for.'' Harry complained as two of them walked through the small corridor which lead into the central room with a fireplace.

''What?'' Adam asked out of confusion, not understanding what Harry meant with his question.

''Dragons. The First Task.'' Potter answered ''I am not ready for this.''

''True that.'' Adam said the plain truth, causing Harry to give him a mean look ''That doesn't mean you should give up. After all, you have several reasons to do your best in the Tournament.''

Harry sighed sadly ''Yeah, you're right.''

''Think about it.'' Adam started talking, and by now they were looking for a free spot to sit by the fireplace. They found it easily on the couch by the fire. Atmosphere was cozy and room wasn't too crowded. ''Eternal glory. Your name will be known forever if you win, which you know already. Now if you win, you'll become popular which I sincerely doubt you'll dislike. And also, I saw the way you look at Cho Chang.''

Harry blushed and his eyes widened ''What about her?''

Adam smirked ''You'll impress her with your performances. Who knows, maybe she'll dump that Diggory guy for you.''

Harry rolled his eyes and punched Adam in the shoulder ''Oh, shut it. I don't want her to dump Cedric for me. He's my friend.''

''Women are the world's greatest mystery, Harry. I'll just tell you that.'' Adam explained to Harry who was still feeling down ''That also doesn't exclude the possibility that you'll fail miserably and disappoint everyone, including yourself, which may also lead to your death in the tournament or humiliation which will make you feel suicidal which eventually leads to…''

''I get it, Adam!'' Harry said in annoyance and rolled his eyes, but still unable to contain his laughter ''You're true friend.''

Adam smirked proudly and stood up, tapping Harry's shoulder in the process ''I know, buddy. Good night, I'm kinda tired, so I'm off. I'll see you in the morning.''

Going to bed was always hard after the nightmare about his family. A form of fear was always present at the moment he lies on the bed, sometimes terrified to even close his eyes. Adam kept telling himself that it was just a nightmare, nothing out of ordinary. Everyone dreams. Everyone has nightmares. And yet he couldn't shake it off. It bothered him too much. It disturbed him. What caused it, he didn't know. Perhaps it was his subconscious telling him he needs to learn more about his family. Perhaps he needs to find them, at least those of House Black that are still alive.

 _Sirius Black,_ a thought crossed his mind as he lied on the bed on his back, staring upwards at the cold stone ceiling. He fell asleep soon after.

 _X_


End file.
